Ruby tears
by Eden Nightray
Summary: La cité de Sabrie est dirigée par 4 grands duché, pas vraiment proche. Venez découvrir le quotidien de 4 nobles de ces quatres grandes famille et comment ils vont se rapprocher. Quand le passé revient a la charge. UA.
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenue dans ma nouvelle fic pandora heart cette fois.

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Jun MOCHIZUKI.

Prologue:

Dans la cité de Sabrié, 4 grandes familles dites ducale gouvernent, beaucoup de mystères les entours ce qui attire sur eux la peur des habitants. Il y a beaucoup de rivalité entre ces 4 familles, vous allez découvrir le quotidien des descendants de ces 4 maisons ainsi que leur secret et ce qui va les faire se rapprocher. Quand les secrets du passé reviennent a la charge.

Avec les points de vue de: Eden NIGHTRAY, Oz VESSALIUS, Rufus BARMA et Sharon RAINSWORTH.

Pour mieux placer l'histoire:

_Oz et Gil ne se connaisse pas.

_Mon OC est la jumelle de Gil et la grande soeur de Vincent.

_Les Baskervilles sont une vraie famille.

_Les Baskervilles n'aparaissent pas tous de suite.

_Ils sont humains.

_L'abysse et les chains n'existent pas.

Et c'est tout, je ne vais pas tout dévoiler quand meme.

C'est très court mais ce n'est que le prologue voyons.


	2. Chapter 2

C'est le premier chapitre j'éspere qu'il vas vous plaire.

Chapitre 1: PDV: Eden NIGHTRAY.

C'étais un matin de printemps mais il avait neigé pourtant l'ambiance au manoir de l'ouest était pesante, je ne savais pourquoi. Je me leva puis me depecha de m'habiller. Je mit une robe a froufrou longue rouge de style victorienne puis j'alla déjeuner, je n'en pouvait plus de cette ambiance. A table il y avait Vanessa, Gilbert, Vincent, Elliot, Claude et Ernest. Je me demandait ou été Fred. Je m'assit puis je mangea, personne ne parla de tout le déjeuner. Le duc Nightray, mon père nous appella tous. On y alla. Il avait l'air préoccuper mes frères avaient du le voir vu qu'ils étaient aussi inquiet que moi.

Duc Nightray: Mmmh... Je ne sais pas trop comment vous le dire mes enfants.

Claude: Que ce passe-il père?

Duc Nightray: Vous avez du voir que votre frère ainé, Fred n'était pas la n'est ce pas?

Vanessa: Que lui est il arrivé!?

Duc Nightray: Eh bien... Il a été décapité.

Ernest: Quand cela père?

Duc Nightray: Dans la nuit. Les membres de Pandora sont en train d'enqueter sur celui qui l'a tué.

Eden: C'est vraiment horrible!

Elliot: Je parie que c'est encore un coup des Vessalius!

Duc Nightray: Vous pouvez disposez a part Claude et Ernest.

On sortit de la salle. A peine fumes nous sortis de la salle que Vanessa fondit en larme.

Vanessa: Fred, pourquoi toi!

Elliot: Calme toi Vanessa.

Vanessa: Comment veux tu que je me calme alors qu'on vient de décapiter notre grand frère, j'aurais encore préféré que ce soit ces pièces récupérés qui meurent!

Je compris qu'elle parlait de nous alors la colère monta en moi mais Vincent réagis avant moi, il lui mit une énorme claque.

Vincent: Nous avons peu etre été adopté mais ce n'est pas pour ça que nous ne valons rien!

Elliot: Arretez de vous disputez vous deux, il y a des choses plus importantes vous ne pensez pas!

C'est a ce moment que choisirent Ernest et claude pour sortir.

Ernest: Dès demain, nous prendrons en chasse le chasseur de tete.

Claude: Eden et Elliot iront a la réunion des duchers avec mère et vous trois vous déménagerez jusqu'au donjon du chateau, toutes vos chambres.

Ernest: Vous feriez mieux de regroupés vos affaires pour le déménagement.

Claude: Vaness' je peux te parler.

Vanessa: Si tu veux.

J'entendis Claude dire a Vanessa que si il lui avait demander de déménager les chambres avec les "pièces récupérés" alias nous, c'étais dans le but de nous surveiller au cas ou ce serait nous le "chasseur de tete". Il n'avait jamais eu confiance en nous de tout façon. J'alla dans ma chambre regroupé mes affaires. Quelqu'un frappa a ma porte, c'était Echo.

Echo: Voici votre tenue pour la réunion.

Elle me tendit une valise puis elle disposa. Je l'ouvris, c'étais une tenue de pandora avec le symbole des Nightrays dessus faite sur mesure comme quasiment toute ma garde robe et une tenue de ville composé d'une jupe écossaise rouge, de chaussettes arrivant jusqu'a mes genous noir, d'une chemise avec des manches 3/4 blanche, des chaussures a la Break mais marrons, mes affaires rassembler j'alla m'asseoir près du lac derrière le manoir. C'étais mon jardin secret ou je faisais pousser des roses noirs et blanche ainsi que toute sorte de plantes. Je venais souvent ici quand j'étais dans le doute ou tout simplement quand j'en avais envie. Elliot se plaisait meme a appeler cet endroit "le jardin d'Eden" en référence a la Bible chrétienne et de mon nom. En parlant du loup, Elliot vint s'asseoir a coté de moi.

Elliot: Qu'est ce que tu fais?

Eden: Je réfléchis a cette histoire.

Elliot: C'est vrai que c'est triste.

Eden: La mort en elle meme est triste mais je ne le suis pas plus que ça, après tout Fred nous détestait. Pourquoi devrions peurer sa mort? Mais pour vous ces vrai frères et soeur, cela doit etre dur.

Elliot: C'est vrai mais nous ne devons pas nous laisser abattre la vie continue, je fais confiance a Ernest et claude.

Eden: D'ailleurs Léo n'est pas avec toi?

Elliot: Il fait les retouches de ma tenue de Pandora, je l'ai depuis pas mal de temps et j'ai grandis depuis.

Eden: J'éspère pour toi que Léo sait bien coudre, je te vois déja avec un trou dans ton uniforme en pleine réunion.

Elliot: C'est méchant, Léo m'a déja retouché un costume et il a des doigt de fée pour cela.

Eden: Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai confiance en lui, je ne faisais que rire.

Elliot: D'ailleurs il faut que j'aille récupérer ma tenue de ville auprès de Vanessa.

Eden: Tu veux que je t'accompagne?

Elliot: Ne te donne pas cette peine, je vois d'ici Vincent me faire la morale parce que je t'ai dérangé.

Eden: Il est un peu collant mais c'est ce qui fait son charme, non?

Elliot: Bon j'y vais.

Eden: A tout a l'heure.

Il se leva et partit en direction du manoir. Quelques minutes après je me leva et décida de me promener un peu dans la foret bordant le manoir. Je marcha pendant une bonne heure avant de retourner au manoir, il était aux environ de 11h et le déjeuner sera sans doute déja servis quand je me mettrai a table, le temps que je rentre et que je me change. Mes vetements étants plein de neige. Une heure passa avant que je n'arrive au manoir Nightray. Il était midi. J'alla chercher une robe dans mon dressing puis j'alla me mettre a table, il était l'heure et tous le monde était déja a table.

Ernest: Ou était tu passer?

Eden: Je suis aller me promener.

Claude: Alors que le chasseur de tete rode, c'est bien digne de la pièce récupérer que tu es.

Vincent: N'insulte pas grande soeur!

Elliot: Vous n'avez pas bientot finis, nous aimerions manger tranquille.

La duchesse Nightray arriva a table en pleure, que c'était il donc passé a par la mort de Fred?

Elliot: Que ce passe t'il mère?!

Bernice: Votre oncle...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle se remit a pleurer. Comme s'il avait sentit la tristesse de sa femme, le duc Nightray arriva prit sa femme dans ces bras et alla l'emmener dans sa chambre.

Vincent: Vous savez ce qu'il c'est passé?

Ernest: Mère est comme cela depuis que le messager de notre oncle, qui vient tous les mercredi, est venu, j'éspère qu'il ne lui est rien arriver.

Vanessa: Moi non plus mais je ne pense pas qu'il aille bien vu comme mère pleure.

Claude: C'est vrai...

Le duc Nightray revint quelque minutes plus tard, la mine triste.

Elliot: Père, dites nous ce qu'il ce passe!

Duc Nightray: Nous venons d'apprendre une funeste nouvelle.

Vanessa: Laquelle?

Duc Nightray: Votre oncle viens d'etre décapité...

Claude: C'est impossible!

Ernest: Deux décapité dans la meme journée, ça commence a faire beaucoup...

Claude: Ca me donne encore plus envie de massacrer le chasseur de tete!

Duc Nightray: Le serviteur de votre oncle dit avoir aperçu la silhouette d'une femme.

Claude, Ernest et Vanessa se tournèrent vers moi comme si j'étais la tueuse. Claude se leva et me prit par le col de mon chemisier.

Eden: Je ne l'ai pas tué!

Ernest: Et quel est ton alibi!

Eden: Cette nuit j'étais dans mon lit entrain de dormir.

Il ne me lacha pas et s'apreta a me frapper quand Vincent pris le bras de mon beau-frère et lui lança un regard menaçant.

Vincent: Ne touche pas a ma grande soeur!

Claude: C'est ça monsieur "je suis fou amoureux de mon grand frère et de ma grande soeur"!

Pendant la dispute, Claude me lacha. On finit de manger puis j'alla dans ma chambre mettre ma tenue de ville. Ensuite je mis l'uniforme de pandora dans un sac. Ensuite j'alla chercher Elliot dans sa chambre. Il avait les yeux rouges. Il l'aimait bien son oncle.

A suivre...

J'éspère que ça vous a plut, laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, je promet de vous répondre.


	3. Chapter 3

Voila le nouveau chapitre de Ruby Tears. J'éspère qu'il va vous plaire. Cette fois il est du point de vue de Sharon.

PS: J'ai changé de style d'écriture. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez en review.

* * *

PDV: Sharon Rainsworth.

-Mademoiselle Sharon, c'est l'heure de vous lever!

Break...

-Ne m'obligez pas à utiliser la manière forte.

-Break... Laisse moi dormir...

-Bon, désolé mademoiselle mais vous m'obligez.

Il ouvrit les rideaux, laissant la lumière atteindre la pièce et mon lit.

Je me leva.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide, mademoiselle?

-Non merci, je vais me débrouiller.

-Comme vous voulez. Si vous me chercher je vais faire le thé.

Il quitta la pièce me laissant.

Je m'habilla puis je descendis dans la salle à manger ou mon déjeuner était déja pret.

Ma mère et ma grand-mère discutait, une tasse de thé à la main.

-Sharon, vient donc t'asseoir avec Shelly et moi.

-Avec plaisir, grand-mère.

J'alla m'installer à coté de ma famille.

On parla un peu avant que break arrive, une lettre à la main et une sucette à la ouche.

-C'est pour vous, mademoiselle Sheryl.

-Qui est l'envoyeur?

-Monsieur le duc Barma.

-Rufus est un amour, à toujours me demander des nouvelles!

Break donna la lettre à grand-mère Sheryl qui la lut, un sourire au lèvre.

-Sharon, savais-tu que le duc Barma avait déja demander ta grand-mère en mariage dans le passé?

-Non, je n'étais pas au courant.

Ma mère fut prise de tremblement et se mit à tousser et a cracher du sang.

J'accourus vers elle vite suivit par Break.

-Mademoiselle Sheryl.

-Mère!

On l'emmena dans ses appartements et on appella le médecin.

Il vint et osculta mère.

-Mmh...

-Alors, monsieur, qu'a ma mère?

-Votre mère à attrapé une maladie, surement il y a longtemps, elle va mourir.

-C'est impossible, ma fille ne va pas se laisser mourir ainsi!

-Je suis désolé, si elle était venue me voir plus tot j'aurais pu faire quelque chose mais la c'est trop tard.

-Non...

Mère reprit conscience et esquissa un sourire.

-Ne vous en faites pas... Je vais mourir mais ce n'est rien... Tant que vous vous rappelerez de moi...

-Evidemment que l'on va se rappeller de vous, mère!

-J'aimerais... T'entendre m'appeller maman... Au moins une fois avant de mourir... Ma fille... Sharon...

-Maman...

-Merci...

-Ce n'est rien, maman!

-Sheryl... J'aimerais voir Break... Peut tu l'appeller?

-Si tu veux, Shelly.

Grand-mère partit chercher Break tandis que je restais auprès de ma mère.

-Sharon... J'ai besoin de parler à Break... En privé... S'il te plait...

-D'accord... Comme vous voulez.

Je sortis de la pièce et j'eus juste le temps de voir Xerxes entrer dans la chambre.

De quoi allait-il parler?

-Sharon?

Je me retourna et vit grand-mère.

-Grand-mère...

-Ne pleure pas.

Car oui, je pleurais.

-Mais, maman vas...

-Mourir, je sais mais tu es une Rainsworth, nous sommes délicates, courageuses mais surtout forte!

-Oui!

Grand-mère Sheryl redonnait toujours le sourire au gens, meme les plus malheureux avec ces sourires chaleureux.

-C'est bien ma petite fille.

Elle sortit une petite boite et l'ouvrit devant moi.

-Ouah! Qu'est ce que c'est?

-C'est un collier que notre famille se transmet de génération en génération. Il y en a deux en tout. J'en ai un et celui la est celui de ta mère, elle m'a demandé de te le donner.

-J'irais la remercier après.

-Ma petite, j'aimerais m'occuper de quelque chose avant la mort de Shelly, pourrais tu aller à la réunion des duchers avec ton futur serviteur?

-Mon futur serviteur, vous avez embauché quelqu'un?

-Non, mais tu hérites de celui de ta mère.

-Grand-frère Break?

-Oui, alors, accepte tu cette tache?

-Evidemment, je suis l'héritière Rainsworth comme vous le dites si souvent.

-C'est vrai. Ah oui, suis moi, je vais te donner un uniforme de Pandora.

-Ok.

Je suivis grand-mère jusqu'à son dressing. Elle en sortit une robe de ville à fleur, une paire de ballerine et une tenue de Pandora ajustée pour elle.

-Mais grand-mère, il a neigé!

-Ca aura fondue.

-Merci, mais comment avez vous eu une tenue de pandora à ma taille?

-Ta mère avais tout prévu au cas ou. Elle a toujours eu une santé fragile tu sais bien.

-Oui, je sais.

La cuisinière vint nous chercher pour nous emmener manger.

-Bonne appétit, mademoiselle Sheryl, mademoiselle Sharon.

-Merci, Nadia.

-De rien.

On mangea puis on alla voir maman pour lui apporter son déjeuner.

-Merci... Mère, Sharon...

-Ce n'est rien, ma fille, tu aurais surement fais pareille.

Elle mangea puis elle ferma les yeux.

-Maman!

-J'aimerais... Juste dormir un peu... Je ne vais pas mourir comme cela...

-Sharon, Shelly aussi est une rainsworth, elle est forte et ne va pas se laisser mourir comme ça.

Maman s'endormit et nous quittames la chambre puis j'alla dans ma chambre me préparer, aujourd'hui, j'allais participer à la réunion.

Elle ferait peut etre ridicule par rapport aux adultes, n'étant encore qu'une adolescente de 15 ans, mais elle allait se donner à fond. Il fallait qu'elle défende l'honneur des Rainsworth.

* * *

Alors, ça vous à plut? Une petite review?

PS: Je sais, c'est un peu court mais je ne savais pas trop quoi écrire, il faut qu'il y ait un peu d'action et à part la mort de Shelly, j'avais pas trop d'idée.


End file.
